Voyeurisme
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Crack fic - Où l’on s’aperçoit que le voyeurisme comporte des risques insoupçonnés, et où Roy l’apprend à ses dépends.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Titre**** :** Voyeurisme

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Crack-fic. Idée venue comme ça, pendant que je prenais ma douche… Et comme elle ne veut pas me lâcher et que je me marre à imaginer les différentes scènes de ce OS, et bien, je l'écris pour vous le faire partager ! Bonne lecture !

**Précision :** Alphonse n'est pas dans son armure, Edward n'a pas d'automail, Roy a toujours ses deux yeux, Hugues est vivant.

-

_**

* * *

xXx Voyeurisme xXx

* * *

**_

-

La journée avait été longue. Roy laissa tomber sur son bureau le dernier rapport d'une longue série qui l'avait retenu cloitré à l'intérieur malgré une chaleur étouffante. Il s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, sentant avec répugnance sa chemise lui coller au dos. Il avait bien besoin d'une douche…

« Hawkeye ? », appela-t-il.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il réitéra son appel. Toujours rien. Le militaire se leva et entreprit de fouiller le bureau à la recherche de son second. Il eut la surprise de la retrouver vide avant de se souvenir que Riza l'avait prévenu qu'elle devait s'absenter. Pour quoi faire, déjà ? Sortir Hayate ? Aller se désaltérer ? Il ne savait plus.

Toujours était-il que le lieutenant n'était pas là et qu'il avait grandement besoin de se rafraichir… Il n'en aurait que pour une dizaine de minutes, son second ne s'en apercevrait même pas… La situation était tentante… Et puis, Roy n'était qu'un homme, après tout. Cédant à la tentation, la militaire sortit de son bureau et s'engouffra dans le corridor, prenant la direction des douches.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le local, il eut la surprise d'entendre le bruit de l'eau couler. Fronçant les sourcils, il se questionna quant à l'individu responsable de cela. La caserne était quasi déserte en cette fin de journée, et Roy aurait parié que les seules personnes à y vagabonder étaient son second et lui-même. Cela réduisait considérablement les suspects, mais un doute planait encore. Ces douches étaient réservées au personnel masculin de l'établissement. Ah, mais il avait entendu dire, la veille, que les douches féminines étaient hors d'usage…

Le souffle de Roy se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa que c'était peut-être Riza, qui était sous l'eau. Déboussolé, il osa faire quelques pas en avant, de façon à pouvoir vérifier son hypothèse. Au même instant, la personne fit un mouvement ample, et le rideau de la douche s'écarta légèrement. Le militaire eut alors l'occasion d'apercevoir une cascade de cheveux blonds. Les seules personnes blondes qu'il connaissait étaient Hawkeye, Winry Rockbell, Havoc et le Fullmetal…

Elric avait été envoyé en mission à l'autre bout du pays et ne devait pas revenir avant deux semaines. Sa petite copine était sûrement chez elle à bricoler il ne savait quelle ferraille… Quant à Havoc, il était en congé maladie…

Une rougeur envahit les joues de l'homme et il desserra légèrement le col de son uniforme quand une information s'imposa à son cerveau : Hawkeye prenait une douche dans les locaux réservés aux hommes et le rideau cachait très peu de chose. A ce moment-là, Roy réalisa qu'il avait deux options. Rester ou s'en aller.

Quand il tenta de trouver des arguments allant dans la catégorie des 'contre', sa conscience se réveilla soudainement.

_« C'est Hawkeye ! »_, lui hurla-t-elle. _« Si jamais elle l'apprend, tu peux être certain de te retrouver criblé de balles avant d'avoir eu le temps de penser à fuir ! Sans compter que c'est totalement immoral de jouer les voyeurs avec une personne digne de confiance comme elle, et que si tu te fais prendre, tu risque le renvoi ! »_

Roy afficha une mine contrariée. Oui, tout ceci était vrai… Il ne voulait pas mourir ; pas plus qu'il ne souhaitait être congédié… La situation était délicate, certes, mais pas désespérée. Et puis, il était Roy Mustang, après tout. Il était un homme plein de ressources, intelligent, débrouillard. Il saurait quoi faire au cas où il serait repéré…

Pas découragé, l'homme entreprit alors de dresser la liste des 'pour'. Comme pour la précédente, sa conscience vint à son aide.

_« C'est Hawkeye ! »_, argumenta-t-elle._ « La femme la plus sublime qui soit ! La seule femme qui t'ait jamais résisté ! Imagine donc un peu… L'eau coulant sur sa peau ; l'expression de total abandon sur son visage, alors que ses mains vagabondent entre ses mèches blondes ; son corps nu, _entièrement_ nu… »_

Roy retint difficilement un gémissement alors que son imagination prenait le relais. Ce terrain-là était glissant, et il posa immédiatement un 'holà'. Il s'éloigna de façon à pouvoir reposer son dos contre le mur. Là, il prit le temps de réfléchir.

Sa réflexion dura en tout et pour tout…

… Deux secondes.

Laps de temps pendant lequel il prit soin d'enlever sa veste et de la laisser prestement tomber sur le carrelage des vestiaires. Puis, tel le félin guettant sa proie, il glissa le long du mur, de façon à ce que seule sa tête ne soit visible de la où les douches se trouvaient.

Son souffla se coupa une seconde fois dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit les mains d'Hawkeye glisser sur son ventre plat pour descendre sur ses fesses, ses cuisses et ses jambes longues et fines. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand il imagina ses propres mains suivre la même trajectoire… Il avait toujours pensé que Riza avait un corps sublime, bien que son uniforme ne laisse passer aucun détail ; la silhouette sous la douche ne faisait que le lui confirmer.

Sa respiration se fit saccadée lorsque sa subordonnée étendit ses bras au-dessus d'elle. Il ferma alors les yeux et son subconscient fit immédiatement le parallèle. Dans son esprit, ses propres mains vinrent trouver celles de sa subordonnée pour les retenir et immobiliser la jeune femme, tandis qu'il glissait une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de Riza pour totalement l'empêcher de bouger. Sa bouche prit alors les choses en mains et se mit à torturer celle d'Hawkeye.

Il sursauta quand il l'entendit gémir de bien-être et rouvrit les yeux pour reprendre pied à la réalité. Riza se rinçait les cheveux, et Roy mourrait d'envie de la rejoindre. Il la désirait si fort que là, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Ni les éventuelles conséquences, ni la règle de non-fraternisation, ni la menace d'une arme pointée sur sa tempe…

Puis l'eau fut coupée, et le militaire commença à paniquer.

Une certaine partie de son anatomie était bien réveillée et Roy devrait s'en occuper avant de retourner dans son bureau. Le meilleur choix qui se proposa à lui fut de se rendre aux toilettes afin de se soulager et de se rafraichir le visage, qui devait être encore rouge.

En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en avait fallu pour retirer sa veste, il la ramassa et opéra un repli stratégique. Quand il sortit des vestiaires, pressé, il eut cependant le malheur de percuter quelqu'un. Sur le sol, les fesses douloureuses, il allait faire entendre sa façon de penser à l'opportun lorsqu'une voix le fit se crisper.

« Colonel ? »

« … Hawkeye ? », fut la réponse, surprise. « Vous n'étiez pas en train de prendre une douche ? »

Riza fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Non. Je suis sortie promener Black Hayate avant d'aller au réfectoire. »

« Mais… Alors… », commença l'homme, totalement perdu.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Doucement, _très_ doucement, Roy se retourna. Si ce n'était pas Hawkeye, sous la douche… Alors, cela voulait dire… Cela voulait dire qu'il ne restait plus qu'une option possible.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Roy fit enfin face à la victime de son voyeurisme. En face de lui, Edward Elric le regardait, surpris. Le Flame Alchemist écarquilla les yeux.

« Bah quoi ? », questionna le Fullmetal. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Roy ne répondit pas, figé. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas… _Reluqué_ la crevette… Il vivait juste un cauchemar et il allait bientôt se réveiller… Oui, voilà, c'était ça. Edward Elric ne pouvait pas être présent puisqu'il avait été envoyé à des centaines de kilomètres de Central. Oui, voilà.

C'était un simple cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar.

Roy fut pris d'un rire nerveux lorsqu'Hawkeye questionna l'Alchimiste sur la raison de sa présence au QG et, en entendant la réponse de l'adolescent, l'homme sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous lui.

« Nous sommes rentrés plus tôt. », expliqua le gamin. « La mission est un succès, on a pas traîné et on a préféré rentrer tout de suite, avec Alphonse. Lui est resté chez… »

Le Flame Alchemist décrocha alors de la conversation.

Alors, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve… C'était la réalité… Il avait bien maté le garçon sous la douche… Son corps avait même réagi face à cette vision… Il avait imaginé faire courir ses mains sur sa peau, il avait souhaité l'embrasser et plus si affinités… Oh, il était véritablement dans la merde…

A cette pensée, son cerveau court-circuita et ses deux subordonnés eurent la surprise d'entendre un bruit sourd : Roy Mustang, tombeur de ses dames et voyeur à ses heures perdues, venait de s'évanouir…

-

* * *

Lundi 31 Août - 14 h 00.


End file.
